fanfictionroyaltyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Elliana Parker (born as Princess Renesmee) is a main Character in book of The Royalty. She is a Tribrid daughter of King James and Queen Lilly. She is the granddaughter of King Carlisle and Queen Esme,She is also the niece of Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper . She was named Elliana,Ellie for her nickname by her adoptive father, after she came to Earth she had no idea what to do or say, she was only 3 years old, she doesn't remember her birth parents. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Labonair lineage, Ellieis werewolf royalty, and actually Royalty. Lottie,is a member of the Parker Family, the Labonair Family, Ellieis by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Title(s) Nessie(Jake & everyone else) Your Highness, Your Majesty (Staff/People in Meridian) Werewolf Princess (in Meridian), Ellie(Everyone on Earth)My Beautiful Princess ( by James) Demon Spawn (by Witches in Meridian) My Little Girl (by Her parents) Beautiful Little Princess (by James) Miracle Baby, Hybrid, The Demon Spawn(byRosalie) Baby Girl, Magical Miracle Baby(By Lilly) Devil Child (By Hannah witch) The Wolf (Witches) Sweet Girl (by Jake) Sweetheart (by Emmett) Love, Bunny( by Uncle Jasper ) Character History EllieParker, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. EllieParker, in the original version named Adriana Parker, but I changed to to EllieParker will be the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Elliewas born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is only daughter of Queen and King. Elliewas raised there as a normal girl by Jason and Daisy. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Elliebecame best Friends with Elena Gilbert and Amelia Montgomery. Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Ellieis the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Esme, Esme knew that Elliewill be more powerful than herself. Life On Earth At the age of 2 and half years old, Lottie's powers developed, earlier in her life she could do mind compulsion, because of her vampiric side, with magic she could control everyone. Jason is Lottie's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. Jason was rich. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, Ellieorbed out of that car into water. Daisy is Lottie's Adoptive Mother she is the one who found Ellieafter she (Lottie) came to Earth through a portal, that she created. Daisy and Jason were human, and they cared enough for her, to let her go when the time was, but they died before their time. When Elliewas 7 years old, she had dreams about her biological family, every other day different dream. When Elliediscovered that she is a witch, she never wanted to go home to Meridian, but what if she will find out that her home world is in danger.... Relationships with Friends Elena Gilbert They met in their childhood and have always been close, even despite Elena Always have been little jealous of Lottie. They are also best friends with Amelia Montgomery. When Elliefound out that she was Meridian and not from Earth they became closer. Elena is a witch from Gilbert bloodline which makes her special. Amelia "Mia" Montgomery She is also a witch from Montgomery bloodline, she isn't powerful enough, Like Elena and Elliethey met when they were Childhood.They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. They sworn to protect each other. For example she and Elena stood by her, when she found out the truth that she is not from Earth. Alexander "Alec" Grey Lottie's Boyfriend, they are together since 5 months ago, they met through Elena's ex-boyfriend Matt Since Jace is Lottie's soulmate, Elliewill have hard time to figure it out who she loves. Alec was there for everything, Lottie's parents car crash into a Wickery Bridge, Alec was the only thing to keep her in check and not use her gifts for bad things.They had a fight and broke up. Jonathan "Jace" Herondale Lottie's soulmate, they are destined to be friends and lovers, than they will die together, as they always did. Always and Forever, therefore everything will change when they will meet like the destiny was putting them together, for generations, different names, different lives, but always it was Elliewas a Princess of Meridian and Jace was her soulmate. Relationships With Family Lottiei s the only daughter and child of hybrids King James and Queen Lilly. She is also the only niece of Emmett andRosalie who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of King Carlisle and Queen Esme and the niece of Alice,as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Queen Lilly Lilly is Lottie's mother and it is shown various times that Elliestrongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Lilly grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like James, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs.Lilly made a promise to herself and to Elliethat she (Lottie) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). King James James is Lottie's father, and even though at first he refused the child because of his distust of his family.He even told Lilly that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. Ellieand James' bond was strong druing her time living in Meridian. Prince Emmett Emmett is Lottie's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. Emmett gave a promise to Lilly that he will stay with Lottie, protect her and help raise her, but obvously as far as we know. Emmett is an original vampire.Emmett has been accepting of Elliesince he found out about her existence. Emmett and Elliewill have close relationship, when she will go back to Meridian. PrincessRosalie Catherine, is the paternal aunt of Ellieand her sister of King James and sister in Law to Queen Lilly. Like EmmettRosalie sworn to protect her Niece from everyone and anything there is. Princess Alice Alice is Lottie's paternal aunt. Alice and Ellieare both firstborns of their respective generations, because Alice is a witch too. Alice has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Hope to such tension at such a young age.Alice calls Ellieresilient. Prince Jasper ' '''The family relationship between the Original Vampire, Prince Jasper and the tribrid,Princess Lottie. Jasper is Lottie's uncle. ' Powers& Abilities Ellieis a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Witch named Hanna, Lottie's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations.Lottie is the Light of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. '''A''ctive Powers:'' The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Elliepossesses: * Immortality: because Ellieis a Vampire she is immortal. * Advanced Healing factor: Immortals are ble to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies, as a result of their unconditional immortality. * Psychic Powers: Immortals posses various advanced psychic abilities. * Telepathy: is the ability to enter the mind of another to read and control them. * Illusions: is the ability of Vampires, Hybrids, witches, Immortals, to project extremely realistic illusions into the minds of others by altering the perceptions of reality conceived from sensory distortions be it accidental or forcible. * Psionics:Ellie's prefered Field of witchcraft is psionics, which manifest in form of reddish, glowing energy current and mist-like shapes. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: Ellieis able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she shape and deform ass she needs to. this can block everything. * Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light * Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Jace when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created.) * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Lottie, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Lottie, and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teleport, even between dimensions. * Possess flight. * Telekinesis: the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Ellieuses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Bind others with energy ropes. * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be see as reality warping. * Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. * Element of light. * Trap people inside pictures. * Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence * Hypnosis. * Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians. * Summon the Crown of Light. * Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. * Vibration Manipulation: Elliegained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. (she eventually could destroy the whole planet if she could) * Vampire Gene: Elliepossesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Lottie's Body contains the triggered werewolf gene that provides her higher enhanced senses, (hearing, sight, smell) pack mentality, protective nature, aggression, violence and anger than other Immortals. * Enhanced Strength: Immortals have greater that average strength that makes them stronger than most humans. * Enhanced Speed: Immortals possess enhanced speed which allows tem to move faster than humans. * Enhanced Reflexes: Immortals possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. * Super Durability: Immotals are indestructible, they are highlyresistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. * Enhanced Senses: Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception tha exceed those humans although, the degree of which is still unknown. Other Powers: discovered coming to Meridian the first time: * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. ( She tried this power when, she got mad at one of the servants in the castle Cair Paravel) * Molecular Acceleration:The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future.' (used this power to see into the past the day she was born)' * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. * Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) * Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Hovering:The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others and yourself. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire),the full e xtent and limits of Aria's weaknesses. According to Aria's Great-Aunt Danielle, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elliewill experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Ellieworn a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet, and necklace. Diet Lottie, can survive on either human food or blood. She likes the human blood, because of her being half-vampire she could've on either. Her Adoptive parents Daisy and Jason fed her their own bloods, eery other day. Name Elliana is a female given name, a female form of the male name Charlot, a diminutive of Charles. It is of French origin meaning "free man" or "petite". Thename dates back to at least the 14th century. ... Other names for Elliana are Charlie, Ellieand Carlota and Carlotta. Trivia * Lottie's birth name is Princess Renesmee. Earth Name EllieParker. * Elena and Mia Lottie's best friends since their childhood. * she and Elena and Mia have the same classes. * They are like sisters. * They have three the same classes, History, Math, Art.. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Ellieis a princess of Meridian. later their queen. * When Elliefirst time went to Meridian her friends where there to acompany her. * She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. *Any injuries that Lilly had sustained during her pregnancy were all healed due to the baby. *While Lilly was still pregnant, it was shown that Lottie's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Lilly. This no longer applies to Lilly after giving birth. * Category:Characters